1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices, and more particularly, to a lighting device having various lighting functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current existing lighting devices are, namely incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps (tube or compact), halogen lamps, metal halide lamps, and LED lamps (in the order of introduction). Among these lighting devices, LED lamps have advantages, such as compactness, high brightness, high energy efficiency and diversified colors. For these reasons, LED lamps are in wide use.
There are numerous ways of combining lamps (including electronic stabilizers and lamp bases). This is particularly true in adjustable decorative lamps. Their fashionable appearances are not only based on elegant design but also because they are user-friendly—users control light intensity and light color of the lamps to meet user needs (depending on, for example, the particular scenario of usage, desired atmosphere, and time). In addition to our daily lighting, emergency lighting is also important. Emergency lamps are usually installed in stairways and on emergency doors to indicate the correct path to safety. Normally, emergency lamps may be operated with stand-by power from batteries in case of power failure. Therefore, it is appreciated that lighting device plays an important role in our daily life.
In case of interruption of power supply (because of, for example, a blackout, fire, earthquake, typhoon, and equipment failure), the aforesaid lighting inevitably goes dark. Furthermore, high costs are incurred, when stairways and emergency exits—places where emergency lights are installed—are equipped with routine lighting as well.
Accordingly, an issue calling for urgent solution involves developing a lighting device to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.